


Could and Should

by herstorybooks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Comfort Sex, Overprotective, SVE2018, Scarletvisionexchange2018, scarlet vision - Freeform, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorybooks/pseuds/herstorybooks
Summary: Made for the Scarlet Vision Exchange 2018! Reunited after the chaos that was Thanos. Vision becomes too overprotective for Wanda's liking.





	Could and Should

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themaximoffkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themaximoffkid/gifts).



> I hope you like it @themaximoffkid! this was a lot of fun to write!

Vision closed the door behind him, cloaking the room in darkness, only illuminated by the moon’s pale glow. His surroundings were so quiet he could hear the creaking of the floorboards below his feet. A thin layer of dust was beginning to gather on her photo frames and small boxes of jewellery. The ink in her collection of pens were slowly drying up with time. The radio had remained silenced, the only sound coming from the wooden wind chimes hanging from the open window. Her bottles of perfumes and other magic potions had been left undisturbed for some time; any scent they had once filled the room with had been reduced to a dull dusty smell. The room felt empty and without her presence. He picked up one ring sitting on a shining silver plate. The moonlight reflected off the ring as he turned it, sparkling pinks and blues from the clear colourless diamond. The ring had been her mother’s. She was always too scared to wear it outside her bedroom, too scared to tempt fate into removing it from her possession. He placed the ring back onto it’s dish, returning it to rest. Beside it was a loose and scratched photograph of her and her brother, not smiling at the camera, smiling at each other. She was laughing in the way that made her cheeks flush red and her lips spread wider than she would have liked. She had told him her brother had made her laugh, a rare occasion in their sad lives. Vision didn’t pick up the photograph, fearful it would disintegrate in his hands. It was fragile and delicate, and the last photograph they had taken together. He dared not risk it. Instead he gently brushed the dust away from their faces, his fingered lingering over her dark hair. He found a small piled of books on the floor, sorted into separate piles. Fiction, fairy and folk tales in one, filled with colours and illustrations . Science journal and encyclopaedias filled with scientific diagrams in another. One belonging to her, the other belonging to him. The windowsill had three candles sitting side by side, the wicks not burning for a while. Breathing in he hoped for the scent of cinnamon and cherries. The scents that reminded her of autumn, reminding her of a time where the leaves turned red and the air became crisp. Reminding him of days they had spent together, walking through parks with their gloved hands clasped together. Reminding him of the way her nose and cheeks went pink with the cold. Reminding him of the lazy smile she gave after sipping her warm drink. He breathed in, but only smelt the dust. His head dropped, a sad sigh escaping his lips. He breathed in again, smelling vanilla and jasmine. Evoking memories of soft pale skin, of elegant hands decorated with gems and entwined with a sea of marvellous scarlet. Evoking memories of emerald eyes that could change colour, that could change his emotions within seconds. Evoking memories of full sweet lips pressing upon his own. Evoking memories of her. He had explained the sudden smell as a memory itself, his senses trying to comfort him with warm memories. 

 

But then delicate arms slid and wrapped around his torso. Those elegant and decorated hands spreading across his chest. A gentle small body pressing up against his back. His hand crept up to hold onto the smaller hands upon his chest, checking to see if they were truly real or another memory. Scarlet waves crashed upon the rocks that were their entwined hands. He turned, feeling the hands slide with his form and stay pressed against his chest. He looked down and saw those emerald eyes, rimmed with red and tears. He looked down and watched the tears escape and run down that pale skin. He looked down and saw those full sweet lips smile weakly. He looked down and saw her.

 

Images of the last time he saw her flashed in and out of his mind. When he last saw her eyes overflowing with her tears. When he last saw her pale skin enflamed with red and tiredness, painful creases shattering the smooth texture of her face. The last time he saw her delicate hands clenched in sharp shapes, forcing her scarlet sea to crash violently on himself. The last time he saw her and had smiled, told her it was all right. The last time he saw her and the first time he told her he loved her. Before closing his eyes and shattering away. 

 

He looked down at her and held her beautiful face in his hands, stroking his thumb across her cheek, relieved to wipe away the tears that should never taint her creamy skin. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, not forcefully, not even passionately. He pressed them tenderly, ensuring her that he was here and ensuring himself he was not dreaming. When he pulled back and watched those sweet full lips, he knew this memory would forever cling to his heart. 

 

“I love you too.” She whispered. 

 

* * *

 

 

_She could feel the certainty of his decision just as vividly and she could feel the pull on her hand. Looking down at him, on his knees as if in preparation, it killed her to look into his eyes and hear is words._

 

_“Wanda, it’s time.” She refused. It had not come down to this. She would never allow it to come to this. She turned away from him in anger. It was never going to come to that. But he pulled at her again, forcing her to entertain the idea._

 

_“Don’t.” She told him._

 

**_Don’t make me do this. Don’t make me loose you too._**

 

_Again she turned away, the more she looked at him the more her heart broke. The more her lip trembled. He pulled again and cupped her hand against his cheek, anchoring her to stay and look at him. She looked at their hands pressed together._

 

**_Don’t let this be the last time I touch you._ **

 

_“We are out of time.”_

 

_“I can’t.” She shook her head._

 

**_I can’t loose you too. I can’t look at people who survived because you didn’t._ **

 

_“Yes,” he held her hand in his two, pushing her gently away, positioning her hand in front of him. “you can. If he gets the stone, half the universe dies.”_

 

**_I don’t care about half of the universe. They are not worth your life._ **

 

_She tried to tell him to wait, but he carried on. He carried on pushing her away, he carried on talking her through._

 

_“It’s not fair, it shouldn’t be you; but it is.” She was far away from him now, her fingers trembling as they lost contact with his skin. That had been the last time they would touch. “It’s all right. You could never hurt me.” She felt her jaw fall as she saw the tears brimming in his eyes. It wasn’t physically possible for him to cry, and yet he was. Crying as he reassured her that in killing him, she wouldn’t hurt him. “I just feel you.” The look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. It was his decision, not hers. And he had decided to sacrifice his life for half the universe. As she thought about how much she loved this man, how much she would do anything for him, her hands began to spark red without her realising. When she felt the energy fill in her hands, she pushed it towards him before she could stop herself. She would do anything for him, even kill him._

 

_She felt Thanos grow closer. She had to be quicker. With her other hand she sparked more force at the man she loved. She could feel him holding back his pain, she could feel him holding back for her. And it was killing her. She felt Thanos come closer and pushed her energy towards him as well. The anger in her heart exploded. If Vision had to die, he would not be the one to do it. He would not kill him in aid of destroying half the universe. Vision would not die for that. “It’s alright, it’s alright.” He continued to tell her. He continued to tell her she was doing the right thing, that he did not blame her, that he in fact thanked her. But it didn’t make what she had to do the slightest bit easier. It made it harder as she saw his gasp a breath of air. “I love you.” Static rose in her chest and sat heavily on her heart. The ache to tell him she loved him, was more pain then she could ever describe. The want to have him in her arms and to live the life they were supposed to have, the life Thanos was depriving them. The hatred for Thanos mixed with the intense love she had for Vision was the last drop needed. The smile on Vision’s lips told her she had done it, that he was proud of her. He closed his eyes._

 

_Shards of amber and gold splintered away from each other. A pulse of light grew before exploding brightly. The gem had shattered, and along with it, so had Vision._

 

Bolting to an upright sitting position, Wanda panted heavily, panicking at the reliving of her worse nightmare come to life. She felt hot and sticky, sweat dripping down her back. She looked around her surroundings, panicked to only see blackness. Her body turned and thrashed in different directions, trying to find something familiar to anchor herself to. 

“Wanda?” There was a shuffled beside her and a lamp was switched on. She turned and saw as Vision sat up, looking at her in concern. _He was alive_. She let out breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding, and with it let out the tears in her eyes. 

 

“Vision.” She collapsed her body into his chest, sobbing and crying into him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, stroking her hair and caressing her back. He felt as she clung to him, both physically and mentally. He felt her mind reach out and clasp tightly onto his own. He planted a kiss on top of her head when he felt the nightmare in her mind flare up. 

 

“Shh,” he cooed. “It’s okay, its over.” His whispers only made her cry harder. She continued to cry and shake in his arms. He held her tighter before laying her back down onto the bed. She kept hold of his arms around her, scared that if she let go he would disintegrate beside her. He kept hold of her as they lay there. He stroked her hair and back and whispered reassurance to her, lulling her back to sleep. 

 

He didn’t let go of her until she woke up the next morning. He was just as scared as she was, that if he let go of her, he would never get her back. He never wanted Wanda to feel the fear and pain that was bubbling in his chest; so he vowed to never let harm come her way ever again. 

 

* * *

 

They walked into the living room of the compound, happy to see all of their friends scattered around the room. Nat and Clint were on the sofa Facetiming Clint’s family. Laughing at the squirms of Clint’s baby boy and smiling at the stories from his other two children. Wanda giggled when she heard Clint’s daughter express her dislike for Aunty Nat’s new hair colour. Banner and Stark were sitting at the table, discussing something that was interrupted by Rhodes bringing them a cup of coffee each and joining them. Steve and Thor were standing side by side in the kitchen. Thor smiling greatly at the machine used to produce coffee, and Steve urging him to stop pouring coffee beans in the machine as it was already full to the brim. 

“Nonsense! This mighty machine can surely take more! Ah Vision! Madam Maximoff!” 

 

Everyone turned their head and smiled at the couple who had entered the room quietly, noting at their clasped hands. Nat and Clint both smiled at each other, happy to see the two confident enough to show a small amount of public affection. Stark winked at Vision and made some sort of suggestive comment that Wanda was happy to not have fully heard. Everyone went back to whatever they were doing, leaving Wanda to try and pull Thor away from the coffee machine to make herself a cup. 

 

“How are you feeling, Vision?” Steve asked, gently slapping his hand on Visions shoulder. 

 

“Very well thank you Captain, and yourself.” Steve chuckled at Vision’s ever formal attitude towards addressing him, but smiled and looked around at the room. 

 

“Better now we’re all together again.” Vision nodded and smiled as he looked over towards Wanda. She was explaining to Thor the difference between Instant coffee and the coffee that came out of the machine. “But I think it might be some time before we’re all back to normal. If we can ever be.” Vision nodded and his smile fell. 

 

“Yes,” he said gravely. “these events surely have effected us all.” 

 

“How’s Wanda coping?” Steve asked, noting Visions lingering gaze on her. Vision stayed silent, telling Steve all he needed to know. He wasn’t surprised. Wanda had been through more than anyone. He patted Vision on the shoulder, drawing his gaze away from Wanda. “She’ll be fine.” He reassured him. 

 

Vision was about to thank the captain when he felt a sharp pain from Wanda’s mind. He heard as she let out a short yell in pain. Everyone lifted their head and saw as Vision raced to her side. She was holding on to her hand. Whilst pouring boiling into the cup of instant coffee, Wanda had spilled it onto her hand, scolding her skin. 

 

“Let me see.” Vision said in a panic. She lifted her hand to him, telling him it was fine, just a small burn. Vision pulled her to the sink and placed her hand under the cold tap. She winced as the water hit her burnt hand. Vision used his other hand to cup her face, to distract her from the sting on her skin. They smiled at each other as he brushed his thumb across her cheek. Enjoying the contact and closeness, they stayed staring at one another long enough to make the rest of the team uncomfortable. 

 

“Ah, Vision? I think her hand is fine now, buddy.” Stark’s voice pulled them out of their trance in an embarrassed blush. Vision let go of her hand and began to dry it with a towel. Everyone’s focus went back to their own conversations and tasks. Wanda smiled as Vision pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed her skin beside the burn. 

 

“I’ll make the coffee.” He told her. 

 

* * *

 

Tony and Pepper had finally found time to plan a small engagement party. There hadn’t been any time before, and almost loosing each other forever was a large incentive to not waste any more time. They decided to keep it intimate, just close friends. At the bottom of the cliff, behind the compound there was a lake. A beautiful crystal lake, that on a perfect night could be decorated into the perfect venue for a garden party. There were banners, fairy lights, small fire pits and tables covered in food. Everyone stood with a drink in hand, listening to music, having cheerful conversation and occasionally pairing up to dance.

 

Wanda stood with Natasha and Pepper by the drinks table, all with cocktails in hand and all with their tongues slightly looser than usual. Pepper showed off her ring, beamed about her plans for the wedding and described all the details of the wedding dress she was hoping to buy. 

 

“And what about the extra garments?” Nat asked with only a slight slur, the most sober of the three. 

 

“What extra garments?” Wanda asked with a furrowed brow. Pepper giggled behind her drink. 

Wanda’s eyes widened as the penny finally dropped. “ooohhh!”

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Pepper continued in her drunken laugh. “A pair of stockings here…”

 

“a dark red corset there?” Nat interrupted, finishing off her sentence. They all laughed loudly, ignoring the stares from their other guest. 

 

“If Tony had his way I’d wear one of those corny Iron Man inspired lingerie sets.” 

 

“Oh god.” Wanda covered her ears dramatically. The two slightly older women laughed, pulling her hands away from her face. 

 

“Come on now, Wanda!” Nat teased. “We’re all big girls here.” Nat passed her another brightly coloured cocktail, that Wanda took and sipped generously. 

 

“You know, I’m good friends with one of the head designers at Anne Summers.” Pepper began. “want me to ask her to design something for you? Something red and blue, with a cape and inspired by a tall gentleman with a British accent.” Nat burst out laughing, Wanda burying her face to try and hide the blushing of her cheeks. 

 

“I bet Vision would like that!” Nat said rather too loudly for Wanda’s comfort. With the liquor loosening her tongue, Wanda was almost shocked at the words sneaking their way out of her own mouth. 

 

“Nah, Viszh prefers something more… simplistic.” The two women looked at her with quizzical eyebrows. “It would be a waste of money anyway.” Wanda said casually. 

 

“and why is that?” Pepper asked. 

 

“Well…” Wanda had a cheeky glint in her eye as she stepped forward, closer to whisper to Nat and Pepper. “It wouldn’t stay on for long. Vision has quick hands.” 

 

A burst of laughter bellowed out of the women, all with eyes tearing up and cheeks flushing red. Wanda tried to force a cool composure but she couldn’t contain the laughter that bubbled up from her chest. She too fell into a fit of laughter. So much so that when stepping back away from Nat and Pepper, she misjudged her distance from the lake. Her heeled shoes sank into the muddy ground and sent Wanda toppling towards the floor. 

 

“Wanda!” Both Pepper and Natasha yelled. But before her red dress was ruined by the muddy bank, Vision appeared out of no-where and caught her in his arms. He lifted her back up to her feet, but quickly caught her again as she lost her balance. 

 

“I think we should call it a night.” He told Wanda who presented him with a pouting bottom lip.

 

“No! I’m having fun.” She wined, presenting her glass towards Nat and Pepper, asking for another drink. Vision caught the glass before either of the women could replace it with a full drink and seated it down onto the table beside him. 

 

“Come on you,” he said scooping her up in his arms and nodding goodnight to the ladies by her side. “Before you tell the rest of the party our bedtime secrets.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on, Wanda! Pay attention.” Wanda and Steve were in the training room, Wanda ducking her way out of Cap’s punches and kicks. After last night’s party, her reflexes were slow, and it was showing. Steve was holding back, slowing his movements down in hope he could gradually build Wanda up to her usual strength. But he still kept brushing her arm, skidding her neck and tripping her up. The rest of the team were partnered up. Vision with Clint (who had visited the compound for the engagement party), and Rhodes and Sam who were all being supervised by a slightly hungover Natasha. Vision was helping Clint with his target practise; flying around the room and decreasing his density to allow the arrows to phase through him. They had been training all morning, and most of them were not feeling at their freshest. Vision watched as Wanda grew even more weary, as the sweat dripped down her back and her movements became even more sluggish. Whenever The Captain managed to lay a hit on her, Vision felt something flare up inside him. 

 

“Steve, can we take a break?” Wanda asked, through heavy breathing 

 

“Ten minutes, come on. Keep moving.”Wanda sighed and moved her heavy body out of the way of his punches. Vision stopped moving around the room and caught the arrow Clint had aimed in his direction. He stopped to watch as Wanda’s face got redder and redder, whilst Steve managed to keep his composure. He watched as he went to hit Wanda from the right, but at the last moment come at her from the left. He caught her off guard and sent her crashing onto the floor with a thwak!Vision hastily landed beside her. 

 

“Wanda, are you alright?” His hands fussed around her head, checking for concussion before going through her bodies fitness; examining how tired she was and the nausea in her stomach. He began lifting her up to a standing position with the help of Steve. 

 

“you need to remember, attackers will come at you from all directions.” Steve said as Wanda stood up heavily. Hearing Steve’s voice provoked something unexpected in him. He moved around Wanda and stood uncomfortably close to The Captain. 

 

“She told you she was tired!” Vision yelled! “She’s been telling you all morning and you push her past her limits!” His eyes were flaring up and his body was tense, as if he was ready to physically fight Steve there and then. Wanda had never seen such anger in Vision and was just as shocked as everyone else. 

 

“Vision, I’m only helping her.” Steve tried to explain calmly. 

 

“And how is forcing her to exhaustion before throwing her to the ground helping her!” 

 

“Visz.” Wanda grabbed hold of Vision’s hand and pulled him back away from Steve. “It’s okay. I’m fine.” Vision looked behind him and saw the worry and concern in Wanda’s eyes. He looked down at her two hands cradling his, he felt her pulling him back. “I’m fine.” She repeated. Vision let go of the tension in his body before excusing himself and leaving the training hall. 

 

“Wanda, I didn’t mean…”

 

“I know, it’s okay Steve. I don’t know what that was all about.” 

 

 

 

Later in the afternoon Wanda and Vision were in the living room. Vision sitting straight up on the sofalistening to the soft jazz in the background whilst he read his book carefully. Wanda sat on the end of the sofa, laying on her back with her legs resting on Vision’s lap. She held that day’s newspaper with a black biro pen in her hand, slowly completing the cross-word puzzle. 

 

“7 down, six letters, begging with an ‘a.’ Describes a rash or sudden decision/event.” Vision thought for a moment before coming up with his answer. 

 

“Abrupt?” Wanda placed it into the boxes. 

 

“It fits.” Vision smiled and returned to his book. “Some might use that word to describe you earlier on today.” Vision turned to look at Wanda who was looking at him intensely. “What was with you and Steve this morning?” Vision looked away, pretending to go back to his book. 

 

“He was pushing you too far.” He stated matter of factly. Wanda lifted her legs up and slid closer towards him, taking the book from his hand and placing it on the floor. 

 

“Vis he was doing his job. You think a member of Hydra is going to go easy on me, just because I tell him I’m a little hungover?” Vision lowered his head, he knew she was talking sense and that he had let his emotions get the better of him. 

 

“I’ll talk to The Captain later and apologise.” Wanda pressed her palm to his cheek and pulled him towards her. She kissed him sweetly before picking up his book and handing it back to him. She then settled back down into her previous position and started on the cross-word again. 

 

“8 down. 5 letters. Large body of water.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Large bangs followed by speedy bullets zipping through the air and past them. There were bangs of explosions and fire in every corner of the old iron factory. It seemed that Thanos’ idea of mass genocide has inspired a small collection undiscovered Hydra agents. The Avengers had grouped together to take down their main area of operations. Of corse they had hoped for an easy takedown, but their opponents had other ideas. The second they burst through the door they were met with aggression, defiance and a lot of bullets. The team had split into two groups, the first on the ground floor and the second on the roof where main leadership and planning had been taking place. The bottom floor was being fought by Rhodes, Natasha, Steve and Vision. Tony, Wanda, Clint and Sam were taking the brunt of the fight from above. Wanda was catching and removing bullets from the air at the same time as fighting back her fair share of attackers. She could feel Vision’s mind connected with her’s, something that had become more common since they had gone back into the field. Every battle they faced he was always right behind her, he was always connected with her and occasionally holding her back and taking over her fights for her. At first she found it sweet and protective, but as she took the blunt force of a Hydra agents punch and felt Vision leaving his own fight to join her, it had become annoying. 

 

He had been like this for a month. It started off in small unnoticed ways. He wouldn’t let her make any hot drinks after she burnt her hand. He would follow her around and stay close by whenever they attended outings or parties. And of corse there was the time when he had lost his temper with Steve during training! And here again he was, taking over her battles and stopping her from completing her job, her role in The Avengers. She took out her frustration and using her magic, bolted her attacker across the room, causing him to land harshly onto the ground. She smirked at the sight of her small victory, she let her senses ease and in doing so hadn’t noticed the shock effect her powers had caused. The scaffolding surrounding the building’s roof shook and a large pipe came crashing down, heading to land on top of her. She had managed to shield herself just in time, the pipe bouncing off her energy and landing on the floor. She breathed out a sigh of relief and granted herself a laugh. 

 

“That was close.” She told herself. And then Vision appeared in front of her. She immediately felt the worry in him. 

 

“Wanda!” He gripped hold of her arms and started scanning her body for injuries. 

 

“Viszh, I’m fine! Stop fussing.” She complained, shaking her body away from his grip. She felt the presence of her previous attacker approaching her, ready to strike her with a loose plank of wood. She saw him rise his arm and went to hit him with her energy, but it was a waste. Vision had already used his mind stone to shoot a laser by the man’s feet. The intense force of energy sending him flying backwards and passing out. “For crying out like, Viszh!” She yelled, her eyes turning red with anger. “I had him!” Vision studied her, unsure why she was directing anger towards him. 

 

“I was only helping.” He complained. 

 

“I don’t need your help! I CAN LOOK AFTER MYSELF!” 

 

“Why are you mad at me? All I did was save you from another fight!” He shouted defensively. 

 

“It’s my job to fight!” Suddenly Steve’s voice interrupted their argument over the intercom. 

 

“Wanda, their getting away down the side of the building. Follow him.” Wanda nodded and went to follow the main Hydra agent down the fire-escape, but Vision placed his arm out in front of her blocking her path. 

 

“Vision, don’t you dare!” She warned him. “I’ve got this.”

 

“It makes more sense if I go.” 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“Wanda, I can fly.”

 

“So can I!” 

 

“yes but you need to use your hands to levitate, you cant be fighting him at the same time as flying by the side of the building.” Wanda rolled her eyes angrily. 

 

“I am going.” She went to leave again but, yet again Vision held her back. 

 

“Wanda, stop being so stubborn! It makes more sense if I go and you know it!” 

 

“Steve asked me!”They were interrupted again as Tony flew past them in his iron man suit. 

 

“For god’s sake! I’ll go get him.” They heard him shout over the intercom. “Anything to end this lover’s quarrel.” They watched Tony disappear by the side of the building and begin to pursue the agent climbing down the side of the fire escape. Wanda looked back to Vision with fire burning in her eyes. 

 

“This is ridiculous!” She yelled. 

 

“Yes! It is!” Vision replied back shortly. 

 

“Everyone get out of the building! He’s got a bomb wired up to his vest!” Everyone heard Tony’s warning and began separating and escaping the building. Vision went to hold onto to Wanda and fly them both out of harms way but she pushed him back. 

 

“Don’t.” She said before she pelted her body away from the ground and headed back to the compound. 

 

* * *

 

Wanda sat on the sofa, frustratingly throwing red balls of energy against the wall. She allowed the energy to bubble in her grip before she pelted it at the wall, watching as the ball shattered and fell to the floor. She was so focused on her anger and putting it into the throws, she hadn’t seen Steve walk into the room. It was only when he stepped into the path of one of her red balls, and watched as it dissolved in front of her, had she realised his presence. She looked up at him apologetically, but he just smiled and walked to sit beside her. 

 

“So, Vision is just floating around the halls like a creepy ghost. Any idea why?” Wanda looked up at him, clearly not impressed at his attempt of ignorance. 

 

“You know why.” Steve chuckled and folded his hands in his lap. “He’s being ridiculous! He wont let me fight or do my job! He’s always linked in with my mind, there with me even when he’s not! I’m never alone! I’m so sick of him not trusting that I can handle this thing we do!” Steve leaned back in thought. 

 

“He’s linked in your mind?” She looked at him confused before realising the team didn’t understand their extra way of communication. 

 

“We can connect our minds. Feel each other, even talk to one another.” Wanda explained. 

 

“And you say he’s doing that more recently.”

 

“He’s constantly looking around up there and checking up on me.” She complained banging her fist against her head. “Since we got back, its like he doesn’t trust me to be able to look after myself.”

 

“Have you ever thought about looking back, checking up on him?” 

 

“What do you mean?” Steve stood up and began to leave, stopping and looking back as he stood at the door. 

“Just have a look.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Wanda stood in front of her bathroom mirror, brushing her hair in a rhythmic repetitive motion, trying to keep her focus on her reflection. She kept seeing flashes of red floating past the door in the reflection of the glass. As she brushed her teeth and washed her face, Vision slowly stopped finding excuses to walk pass the door and settled himself in their bed. She turned off the light to the bathroom and buried her body underneath the covers beside him. The two still hadn’t spoken to each other since their argument. Instead co-existing alongside each other in silent awkwardness. Vision quietly read his book, whilst Wanda switched off her bedside lamp and rolled over onto her side. But her mind wasn’t allowing her to rest. It kept replaying the words Steve had sent to her over and over again. Vision’s overprotectiveness had been constant and overbearing simply due to the fact is was so unexpected. There had been no explanation! 

 

After an hour or so, Wanda felt Vision shuffle beside her and lie down onto his back. Vision’s version of sleep was similar to the typical human way of rest. He would close his eyes and allow his mind to drift. His body would go into a state of unconsciousness and would begin to go over the information he had recently gained. Wanda waited, mimicking a steady breath to create the illusion that she was asleep. When she was certain Vision had drifted off into “sleep,” she reached her mind out towards his.

 

_Wanda could feel his pain. She could feel the overwhelming sensation of fear and dread, with an even more overwhelming urge to prevent it. He hadn’t been scared that Wanda would fail to protect others or herself. He had been scared that he could not protect her. He was scared of what he would have had to do if he lost her. He was scared that he would have to face the reality that his existence would last longer than hers._

 

Wanda shot up in her bed, sitting upright and feeling her heartbeat as if she had just woken from the worst nightmare of her life. Tears spilled down her flushed cheeks, creating wet pools on their duvet cover. With her hands clenched in tight fists, holding onto the sheet for stability, she turned and looked at Vision sleeping. 

“Oh Visz,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry.” She shifted her body closer to his and rested her palm upon his chest. He felt warm, his breath causing his skin to vibrate. She leaned forward, her upper body hovering over his own. Looking down at him asleep with his peaceful expression hiding the inner turmoil she knew he was really feeling, it made a tear spill from her eyes and land onto his cheek. He opened his eyes. Looking up he could see Wanda, leaning over him with tears pouring out of her red bloodshot eyes. He felt the shape of her palm on his chest; he grabbed it as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. With fear and panic in his eyes, he cupped her face with his spare hand, his thumb brushing the tears and soothing the skin on her cheek. He whispered his panicked questions. _Are you okay? What’s happened? Are you hurt? Did you have a bad dream?_

 

She silenced him with a desperate kiss. Confused by her actions, but desperate to comfort her in anyway or form she desired, both his hands held gently to the sides of her neck. With her hands gripping tightly at the T.Shirt he insisted on wearing to bed, she projected her mind to his. Repeating the words over and over again. _Hold me. Hold me_. Feeling her desperate plea echo through his mind he deepened their kiss. His reply answering her with physical action instead of words. Slowly, he placed his body weight upon her, making her body fall back onto the mattress. Her hands fell from his chest as his lips planted sweet individual kisses away from her lips, down her jaw and neck. Sitting up, his hand slid down the centre of her cleavage and stomach, caressing her in a caring but desired way. Looking into her eyes to make sure she was happy, he lifted the hem of her t.shirt and began pulling it upwards. She sat up, lifting her arms to allow the fabric to be released from her body. As the fabric blinded her vision shortly before being discarded onto the bedroom floor, she noticed the sudden absence of Vision’s clothing. She envied his ability to make his garment disintegrate within a second. With her flesh bare, she pressed her skin to his. She kissed the side of neck, but was interrupted as Vision began kissing her own. His hands traced patterns up and down her naked back. He kissed up and down her shoulder blade, feeling the rise and fall of her chest towards his own. He dove his hands into her hair and pulled her lips towards his. Kissing her fully and heavily. Her response more eager than his own. He let his hands fall back to the bottom of her spine, stroking her skin in a slow rhythm, encouraging her to slow down. Reminding her; they had time. 

They stayed embraced in one another, kissing and holding each other all over, before Wanda’s desire took over and she returned to laying on her back. She lifted and bent her knees, beginning to slide the black pyjama shorts down her thighs. Vision took over the action, gliding them down her calfs, passed her ankles and dropping them to the ground. He lifted one her legs and rested it on his shoulder. Slowly he planted kisses up her leg, his eyes staying in contact with hers. His eyes alive with desires, just as hers. Wanda’s leg landed onto the mattress, but Vision continued kissing up her leg. He continued kissing as he reached her hips and aimed his kisses in between her legs. As his tongue painted patterns on the sensitive areas of skin, his hand glided up her stomach as she arched her back and moaned sensually. Her hand gripped onto his own, her knuckles white with the tightness of her fist. Her breath panting heavier and heavier, she looked down and saw Vision’s eyes looking up at her whilst he kissed and caressed her. The look in his eye did nothing but increase the pleasure she felt in her lower abdomen. Her moans growing louder and louder, her head tossing side to side and her hips jolting against Vision’s mouth. She eventually pulled her body away from him, fearful for their pleasurable activity to end too soon, and for the increased volume of her moans. Vision smiled and lifted his body to rest onto of hers. He brushed the hair away from her face and cradled her cheeks as he kissed her tenderly. Her hands slid up and down his back, her nails gentle grazing against the metal areas of his flesh. It wasn’t too long until she reached down to him and guided him to her entrance. The rest of time was filled with rhythmic moving, moans and kissing until finally they both reached their fully satisfying climax. 

 

Their bodies were wrapped with the sheets of their bed. Wanda lay her head on his chest, her hands tracing invisible patterns along his skin. Vision placed kisses to the top of her head and became enticed with the sound of her breath. 

 

“You could have told me.” He heard her whisper. She shifted her body to look up at him, grateful to see his eyes looking back.“You _should_ have told me.” Her words weren’t aggravated or accusing. They were comforting and gentle. 

 

“I should have told you.” Vision replied, now understanding. Before, as he slept, he felt Wanda join her mind with his. Fearful she was still angry with him, he let her come and go without interrupting. But now understood what she had seen. What she had felt from him. “I should have told you.” He repeated before kissing her sweetly. 

 

The kiss being an apology from both of them.

 

* * *

 

 

They walked into the kitchen earlier than usual, pleased to see that non of the other Avengers had awoken yet. The sun was just peeking it’s head around the curtains, creating a beautiful golden morning glow. There was a new relaxed beauty on the compound today, for Vision and Wanda anyway. Vision had began to let go of his fears, of loosing and living without Wanda. And now Wanda finally understood, she was able to be more patient and understanding when Vision frantically fussed around her. He told her to sit down and to let him make the breakfast. She agreed but began to make the coffee. Vision stopped himself interfering. It was a simple task, something she was more than capable of doing. Wanda felt him pull away, give her space. For such a meaningless task, she was still grateful. They sat at the table, Wanda eating and drinking whilst Vision read the newspaper. She allowed his mind to hover in and out of hers, knowing it was taking a lot of strength for him not to dive in and examine her well being completely.She rewarded him with a gentle squeeze of the hand and a smile. 

 

Once Wanda had eaten, she picked up her plate and began cleaning it and the other pots and pans used to make her eggs and bacon. Vision stood beside her, drying with a towel and placing them in their rightful places. When Wanda handed him the last plate, he placed it on the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her fully and comfortingly. Wanda’s hands explored the surface of his chest and enjoyed the sensation of their lips entwined.They were not completely sure how long they had stayed there like this, but it was long enough for neither of them to notice Rhodey and Steve enter the room. 

 

“Woah!” Rhodes exclaimed, causing Wanda and Vision’s lips to pull apart. “Wanda, could you please turn the heat down on your toaster oven?”


End file.
